


[完结]灰飞机（TCB&补蜂）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Multi, 也可能是补惊, 任何奇怪的CP或情节都不要给作者扔平底锅！, 作者简直脑洞有毒, 十分之沙雕, 惊天雷是灰飞机, 惊蜂, 惊补（别问这是什么奇怪的CP）, 有双卡车提及, 有爵警提及, 童话灰姑娘的梗, 补蜂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]灰飞机（TCB&补蜂）

从前，有一个很有钱的人家，家里有个漂亮的小蓝飞机，他叫惊天雷。  
他的机翼那么轻，他的头雕那么正，他的面甲那么美，他的光镜那么清澈。他每天读读书，写写诗，喂喂流浪小狗狗，日子过得很快乐。  
可是后来，他家的流水线坏了，于是普莱姆斯大神给他家换了一条新的流水线，小蓝飞机更快乐了，这意味着他可以有新的兄弟一起玩了。  
新的流水线给他带来了两个新的兄弟，一个红白色的小飞机，一个紫黑色的小飞机。  
红白色的那个叫红蜘蛛，紫黑色的那个叫闹翻天。  
可是，惊天雷的兴奋是短暂的，因为，新的兄弟根本就不喜欢他，甚至还总欺负他。  
“快去给我买新的涂漆！买完了赶紧准备能量块！”  
“快去打扫地板，然后把窗户擦干净！”  
两个兄弟一直命令惊天雷做这做那的，自己却在一边玩耍，甚至不肯让干净的机翼上沾一丁点尘土。  
惊天雷总是在打扫卫生，他漂亮的蓝色机翼上满是尘土，头雕和装甲的缝隙里沾满了细碎的杂物，面甲上也显得脏兮兮的，于是坏心眼的红蜘蛛和闹翻天总是嘲笑他。  
“瞧啊，多么脏的小飞机啊！”  
“好难看啊，他真是个灰色的脏孩子！”  
“一只灰色的小飞机，哈哈！”  
“那就叫他灰飞机好了！”  
于是，惊天雷的外号灰飞机就被传开了。

铁堡的国王擎天柱要给自己的儿子，热破小王子选一个未婚妻，准备举办一个为期三天的盛大宴会，邀请了不少漂亮的小跑车和小飞机，小坦克来参加。热破王子打算从这些参加舞会的金刚中挑选一个作自己未来的妻子。  
惊天雷的两个兄弟也受到了邀请，他们把惊天雷叫来吩咐他：“快点给我擦干净导流板，把机翼打上亮光蜡，清理好我的装甲缝隙，我们要去参加擎天柱国王举办的舞会。”  
惊天雷按他们吩咐的做了，然后他请求他的兄弟们也能带他去舞会看看，因为他每天都要在家里劳作，实在是憋闷坏了。  
可是红蜘蛛说：“哎哟，灰飞机！你也想参加舞会？你看看你，浑身脏兮兮的，涡流器都过时了，你这样王子连看都不会看你一光镜的！”  
闹翻天也说：“而且你根本不会跳舞，你连漂亮的涂漆都没有，你这辈子都不可能去参加舞会的！”  
他们尽情地嘲笑了他一番，然后流畅地变形，高高兴兴地飞走了。

家里只剩下惊天雷一个TF了，他拿着一碟能量碎走到后门，那里有他瞒着红蜘蛛和闹翻天喂养的小狗狗巴斯特。  
“饿了吧，他们终于走了，快吃吧！”巴斯特埋头在碟子里吃了起来，欢快地摇着尾巴。  
惊天雷坐在地上，浑然不在乎地上的尘土弄脏他蓝色的装甲，因为他的装甲也干净不到哪儿去。  
“你真幸福，只要能吃到能量碎就这么开心，可是我，每天不停地干活，还要被他们欺负。他们去参加王子的舞会也不让我去……”  
“喂喂，小飞机！”突然有声音叫他。  
惊天雷吓了一跳，回头一看，半空中飞着一只小小的精灵。他是黄色的，身上有几条黑色的条纹，头雕上还有两个小小的触角，看起来十分可爱。  
“你是谁？”  
“我是许愿小精灵大黄蜂。你为什么不开心呢？”  
“我想参加王子的舞会。”  
小精灵说：“好办，我来帮你。”  
他拿着魔法棒在惊天雷身上一点，顿时，惊天雷脏兮兮的装甲就变得十分干净，甚至比他原来的蓝色还要亮眼，浑身闪着PIKAPIKA的光芒。  
“哇，我真是太帅了！”惊天雷打量着镜子里的自己。  
“好了，你可以去参加舞会了。”大黄蜂说。“不过你要记得，一定要在12点前回来。”

惊天雷打扮得漂漂亮亮地来到了王宫，舞会已经开始了，大厅里到处是漂亮的小跑车，帅气的小飞机，和英俊的小坦克们。  
惊天雷怕被自己的兄弟看到，就小心地贴着墙根走，这时一辆紫金色的小坦克发现了他：“哇，你们看那个蓝色的小飞机，他多漂亮啊！这是哪条流水线造出来的小飞机啊？”所有的TF们都瞪大了光镜看着惊天雷，热破王子也注意到了他，光镜立刻就被深深地吸引住了。  
他走到惊天雷身边，绅士地行了个礼说：“我能请你跳支舞吗？”  
惊天雷简直不敢相信眼前的一切。  
他把手搭在热破的手上，他们来到了舞厅中央，所有的TF都安静了下来，他们看着他和他。蓝色的小飞机像一只翩跹的蝴蝶，他轻快、纯熟地舞动着脚步，在热破的身边绽开芬芳的紫罗兰。大家都被他深深地迷住了。  
红蜘蛛和闹翻天做梦也不会想到和热破王子跳舞的小飞机就是那个满身尘土脏兮兮的灰飞机。  
“我好羡慕那个蓝色的小飞机啊！王子的光镜一直盯着他看！”  
“他的装甲真漂亮，他的机翼真美丽，他的舞技真纯熟！”  
他们两个在一边窃窃私语，话语里流露出止不住的羡慕。  
惊天雷和热破跳了很久，热破真的非常喜欢这个蓝色的小飞机，他想知道他是哪条流水线制造出来的。  
“美丽的小飞机，你是哪个制造所，哪条流水线造出来的？”  
可是，惊天雷并不想把自己的事情告诉热破，因为他不想让自己的两个兄弟找麻烦，而且他必须赶在12点之前回家，不然魔法失效，他又会变回那个脏兮兮的灰飞机。  
12点的钟声响了，惊天雷便对热破说：“我告辞了。”  
他急急忙忙赶着离开，热破从后面追过来，他还不知道他的名字。  
惊天雷更加心慌，于是他跑了起来。当他跑到台阶时，不小心摔了一跤，热破一把抱住他，惊天雷急忙挣脱了热破，迅速变形飞走了。热破手里只留下刚刚从惊天雷手臂上拽下来的一小块装甲。  
蓝色的装甲在热破手里散发着美丽的光芒，仿佛在提醒着他，刚才是一位多么美丽的蓝色小飞机和他共度了一个美妙的夜晚。

惊天雷快速飞回家，他的装甲已经变得又脏兮兮的，红蜘蛛和闹翻天回来的时候，他还在不停地打扫房间，准备第二天的能量块。他听到他的兄弟们羡慕那个蓝色的漂亮的小飞机，嫉妒他可能会成为热破王子未来的妻子，惊天雷不由得哑然失笑。  
你们羡慕的小飞机就在这里啊。  
想到这些，他的心情变得十分愉快，还轻轻哼起歌来。  
“嘿，小飞机！”  
惊天雷扭头一看，大黄蜂正从窗户里飞进来。他小小的翅膀不停地扇着，头雕上的小触角一晃一晃。  
“你好，大黄蜂。”  
“怎么样，舞会玩得开心吗？”  
“谢谢你，我很开心。今天是我下了流水线最开心的一天。”  
惊天雷伸出手，大黄蜂停在他的手心。  
他们欢快地注视着对方。  
“你真是一个善良的小精灵。”  
大黄蜂舒服地躺在惊天雷的手心里。“你也是一个善良的小飞机，我看到你每天都去喂巴斯特。而且，你还是个漂亮的小飞机。”  
惊天雷第一次被这么夸奖，他有点害羞，甚至面甲都红了起来。大黄蜂看到了他的样子，飞到他光镜前。  
“你怎么面甲红了？”  
“没什么。”  
“你生病了吗？”  
“可能是吧。”惊天雷很不好意思。  
“我会治病！”大黄蜂骄傲地说。“虽然我的魔法在魔界排名很低，爵士精灵总说我还练得不够，可是我已经学会治病了！”他又重新飞到惊天雷头顶上，“我来帮你治病。”  
惊天雷抬起头。“你？这么小的小家伙，你能治病？”  
大黄蜂扇了扇翅膀，从上面俯冲下来，小小的黄色的机体好像被一团光芒包裹着。  
他亲了亲惊天雷的嘴唇。  
惊天雷差点宕机。  
“怎么样，感觉好点了吗？”大黄蜂围着惊天雷转着飞，得意地扇着小翅膀。  
“这就是你所谓的治病？”他到底懂不懂什么是接吻。  
大黄蜂很肯定地说：“当然了！我亲眼见过爵士就是这么给警车治病的！他们这样治过好几次，每次治完警车就能恢复力气了！他们还说我太小了不能给别人治病，我要告诉爵士，我已经能给别人治病了！”  
啊，简直不知道该如何吐槽，惊天雷扶着额头想。  
“对了小飞机，如果你被王子选中做王妃，能不能请我去王宫看一看？我还没见过王宫是什么样的呢？”  
“当然可以，我们是好朋友，不是吗？”  
惊天雷爽快地答应了。

晚上，惊天雷躺在破旧的充电床上，翻来覆去无法充电，处理器里想的都是大黄蜂亲他的那个画面。他甚至在处理器里模拟小精灵如果是个正常的塞伯坦人是什么样子的。他也许还是黄色的机体，带一些黑色的条纹，头雕上的小触角自然是保留的，胸前会有变形后的车窗玻璃，背后大概会有一对可爱的小翅膀，会随着动作上下微微地起伏。如果是这个样子的大黄蜂去亲吻自己……哦天啊，惊天雷光是想象这个画面就觉得自己的电路都要冒烟了。

自从舞会结束，热破就日日夜夜地思念蓝色的小飞机。他打定主意，无论如何也要找到那架漂亮的小飞机，让他做自己的王妃。他对部下——寻光小队说：“你们去找身上缺了一块装甲的蓝色的小飞机，谁的缺口适合这块装甲，谁就是我未来的妻子。”  
寻（dou）光（bi）小队立刻行动起来，他们高举着那块蓝色的装甲，浩浩荡荡走在街上，挨家挨户找TF。  
“大哥，你来试试呗？啊不是，我看错了，大叔告辞！”  
“大妈您别刷了，您那一声shi黄色刷上蓝漆跟原谅色似的您不嫌难看啊！”  
“大爷，我们不是卖装甲的，您别抓着我不放啊您再不松手我哭给您看啊！”  
“不办健身卡不买保险不需要购置房子谢谢！”  
他们来到了惊天雷家，红蜘蛛和闹翻天兴奋地光镜都发亮了。他们急忙把那块装甲套在自己手臂上，可是很明显，无论颜色还是形状都不对。  
队长刹车吆喝说：“你家流水线还造过别的小飞机没有？赶紧叫出来试试！都到下班点了！”  
红蜘蛛和闹翻天摇头。  
这时，惊天雷走过来给刹车倒能量茶。  
红蜘蛛嫌弃地说：“快点滚开，你这个脏兮兮的灰飞机，别在这里丢人了！”  
刹车一拍背离的大腿：“这不就是个小飞机吗？给他试试！”  
“他怎么可能试得上呢？”  
“别开玩笑了！他可是个灰飞机！”  
红蜘蛛和闹翻天连连摇头。  
惊天雷伸出手臂，那里正好缺了一小块装甲。  
“哇，正合适！”刹车大叫一声。“我们可以下班了！”  
众人也纷纷激动起来：“太好了，老子要饿死了！”  
“要不是给逗比王子找人我早就去油吧了！”  
红蜘蛛和闹翻天光学镜瞪发声器呆。  
在寻光小队的簇拥下，惊天雷打扮了一番，重新变得干净整洁，这时候红蜘蛛和闹翻天才认出来，这就是那个和热破王子跳舞的小飞机，他们气得保险丝都要断了。

惊天雷实现了自己的诺言，他带着大黄蜂一起来到了王宫。  
热破王子已经等在那里了。看到惊天雷，热破激动得几乎无法言语。“没错，就是他！太好了，我终于找到你了！”他上前抱住惊天雷，深情款款地说：“这次我再也不会让你走了。”  
四周响起了热烈的掌声，大黄蜂坐在惊天雷的脖子上，起劲地鼓掌。  
这时，热破注意到了这个黄黑色的小精灵，他看着这个可爱的小精灵，把他抱进怀里。  
“这是你的朋友吗？”  
“是的，他叫大黄蜂。”  
“他真可爱！我能亲亲他吗？”  
惊天雷其实并不愿意，在他的心里，大黄蜂只能和自己亲亲。但是热破是王子，没人能阻止王子。  
除了要被亲的那个小家伙。  
大黄蜂猛地从热破的手里飞了出来，对他做了个鬼脸：“我才不要你亲我，你这个花里胡哨的大蝴蝶！”  
噗嗤，惊天雷想笑，但是他忍住了。  
热破愣了愣，但是他没太表现出来。  
“好吧小家伙，你不愿意就算了。我和惊天雷的婚礼要在三天之后举行，这几天你可以在王宫里好好玩，我会找人陪你的。”

这三天时间惊天雷很忙。热破王子给他找了铁堡最好的装甲师，要为他打造婚礼上最耀眼最炫目的装甲，他每天不停地被装甲师量尺寸，试颜色，忙的几乎没时间补充能量，也顾不上陪大黄蜂玩。  
这天，大黄蜂独自在房间里玩热破送来的迷你小秋千，热破过来了，他来找惊天雷一起补充能量去。  
“惊天雷不在，他去装甲师那里了。”大黄蜂在秋千上荡来荡去，小脚丫晃啊晃。  
“那太可惜了，我还特意准备了冰淇淋味的能量块呢。”热破打开手里的食盒。  
大黄蜂盯着食盒，舔了舔嘴唇。

“你慢点吃，还多着呢，不够了我再给你送。”热破把手里的能量块塞进大黄蜂嘴里，又拿起一块等着喂他。  
“唔唔……好吃！再来一块！”大黄蜂塞的满嘴，手里还握的满满的。  
“别急，这一盒都是你的。”热破帮大黄蜂擦了擦嘴，又喂给他一块。  
黄色的小腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊的，大黄蜂快乐地小触角都竖了起来。  
没多久，一盒能量块就见了底。  
看着大黄蜂撅起嘴有点小失望的样子，热破不由得玩心大起。  
“你让我亲你一下，我就再去拿一盒。”  
大黄蜂想了想，似乎是在被亲和能量块之间做选择。然后他终于点点头，飞过来停在热破的手心，把小脸蛋凑过去。  
热破摇摇头，又指了指嘴。  
大黄蜂再次撅起了嘴。  
热破再次坚定地指了指嘴。  
大黄蜂犹豫了一下，但还是嘟起嘴，慢慢地向热破的嘴唇抬去。  
热破王子低头，四唇渐渐靠近。  
柔软的金属唇碰触，带来绝妙的触感。  
真的太绝妙了，简直美妙至极。初次享受到接吻感觉的热破如坠云雾里，幸福到飘飘然，以至于他半天才反应过来，自己面前的小精灵不见了，取而代之的是一个黄色机体黑色条纹和他几乎一样大的塞伯坦人。  
“拆的你是谁？”热破吓得差点从窗户跳出去。  
“我是大黄蜂啊。”大黄蜂看了看自己，困惑地挠了挠头。“以前只是听警车说过，我们种族遭到了诅咒，所以才变成了小精灵的模样，他还说只要被别人亲亲就可以恢复原样。但是我前几天亲了惊天雷也没变回金刚形态，我还以为他在骗我呢。”  
“警车是谁？诅咒？你亲了惊天雷？”槽点太多热破王子不知从何吐起。

“爸爸，我想娶两个王妃。”热破认真地说。  
正在喝能量茶的擎天柱差点把盘子喂给旁边的救护车。  
“热破，你……有毛病？”没听说谁家一娶娶两个的。  
“惊天雷是我的梦中情机，大黄蜂和我也是一吻定情，所以，我全都要。”  
“大黄蜂是谁？”擎天柱问。  
热破招呼大黄蜂进来。一看到黄黑色的机体，擎天柱顿时愣住了。  
“大黄蜂？你是Bumblebee？”  
“是他。他们种族遭到了诅咒，变成了小精灵，但是被别人亲亲就恢复原样了，所以爸爸，我要对大黄蜂负责。”  
“你们种族的首领，是不是叫警车？”  
“是的。你怎么知道？”大黄蜂很好奇。  
擎天柱叹了口气说：“不行，我不同意你们俩。”  
“为什么？”热破十分不解。  
“因为，你们是亲兄弟。”  
“我艹擎天柱你个欠拆的你输出管四处留情啊！”  
“怎么说话呢！我是你爸！大黄蜂不是私生子，他是跟你同一条流水线造出来的亲兄弟！”  
“你说啥？”  
“当年，警车担任我的贴身副官，但是在一些问题上，我们产生了很大的分歧，分歧越来越大，大到不可调和，于是在一个月黑风高的夜晚，他和他的相好爵士带了一批人，带着刚下流水线不久的大黄蜂，一起消失了。普神担心他们出意外，就施了魔法，让他们变成小精灵的样子，并且规定，只有加王室汽油的TF亲吻他们才能解除魔法。”  
“哦，难怪我亲了惊天雷没有变回原样，亲了热破就变回来了。”  
擎天柱还没来得及吐槽大黄蜂亲了惊天雷，热破又开口了。  
“亲兄弟怎么了，亲兄弟就不能结婚了？大黄蜂我娶定了！”  
“说的好热破！”门外忽然传来一个熟悉的声音。  
热破回头一看，蓝白色的卡车正昂首阔步走进来，手里还拿着一块数据板。  
“老通！”  
“我回来了，热破。”通天晓对热破点点头，又转向擎天柱。“大哥，热破说的很有道理，亲兄弟也可以结婚。我在古塞伯坦法典里找到了依据，你看第258条第49小条第198款第222小点……”  
擎天柱对着这块数据板觉得大脑模块疼。倒不是他不想看上面密密麻麻的小字，而是他觉得通天晓，离他越来越近了。

在热破王子迎娶两位妻子，过上羡煞众人的三P，啊呸，三口之家生活的婚礼当天，小精灵种族也都赶来了。警车小精灵阴沉着面甲看着热破，又看了看擎天柱，冰冷的光镜一扫过去，所有的TF都不由得打了个寒颤。只有热破一点也不怕他，热情地抱住警车小精灵，在他的身上抚摸了好几把。警车小精灵后背的小翅膀唰地就立了起来。  
热破忽然想到了什么。“哦对了，只要加了王室汽油的TF亲亲他，他就能恢复原样了吧？”  
警车小精灵觉得想掀桌。  
眼看着热破嘟着嘴离警车越来越近，警车拼命想挣扎，手推脚踹，却被他牢牢抓在手里，丝毫动弹不得。  
忽然，旁边飞来一只胖胖的小精灵，虽然个头不大，但是却十分灵活，嗖地一下扇了热破一翅膀，在大家谁都没看清的时候，就把警车小精灵救走了。  
大黄蜂喊了一声：“爵士！”  
黑白色的小精灵戴着护目镜，在空中扇着背后的小翅膀，一手抱着警车小精灵，另一手得意地叉着腰冲热破喊：  
“条子是我的，只有我才能亲！”

【喂，条子，该减肥了，我快抱不动你了。】


End file.
